


I Need Your Attention

by lun_a



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, im sorry if there's nothing into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: jihoon regrets a lot of things but woojin is worth waiting for and jihoon is willing do to everything all over again for Woojin's laugh





	I Need Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

> i have this saved for a long time but just a quarter of if written and i wanted to publish it tonight so i wrote this at 12mn and i ended up crying for the first time writing my own fic lol i hope you enjoy!

"Hi love! It's day 382. Wake up already! I miss our morning runs! I know how sleep deprived you were but haven't you had a long nice sleep already? Anyway, I love you!"

Jihoon turns off the camera and brings it back inside his backpack. After putting on his usual black sneakers with mismatched laces, he goes off the same path he has been going on for a year now.

Jihoon never liked hospitals. The smell of the surroundings, the white walls, steel waiting chairs and constant close and opening of hospital rooms. He never got used to the sight of injections on trays, hospital beds roaming around and the noise of whining children along the corridors. At a young age, Jihoon has experienced several times being brought to the hospital but never did he liked going back. Though the doctors were nice, he'd rather really not meet them again.

Well, maybe not until a year ago.

 

 

 

°〜°〜°

 

 

 

 

 

It was senior year in college. Jihoon decided to finally focus on his studies. Not that he doesn't pay attention to it— heck, he wasn't once kicked off the dean's list, but he just wanted to aim for some bigger recognition by the time he graduates. Well, not exactly that he forgot his life outside school but somehow, he had put up some priorities which made a little gap with him and the people around him.

Then there was Woojin, that usual noisy guy Jihoon has been accustomed to ever since they have been roommates during second year. If there is anything the latter would be thankful of Woojin's antics, it would be his singing everywhere that takes Jihoon back to reality and sit back and laugh at his tyrannosaurus-like voice. He took studies too seriously until the end of the first semester that senior year, in which Woojin literally made him ignore his notes.

 

 

 

_"Park Jihoon, I need your attention."_

_"Park Woojin, final exams have just ended I want sleep, not your stories."_

_Jihoon hears the upper bunk creak and feels the dip on his mattress as Woojin sits on his bed. He turns around and buries his face against the pillow and waved Woojin off._

_"Jihoon, just listen to me."_

_"Are you fucking drunk?"_

_"No."_

_"Then what do you want to talk about? For Christ's sake Woojin it's three in the mor—"_

_"I want to talk about my feelings towards you."_

_Jihoon turns around and blinks at Woojin._

_"I'm fucking inlove with you, cheeks."_

 

 

 

 

Sure, they have shared a lot of private moments together, tons of secrets and stories shared all throughout the time they have lived in one room. Both of them have sort of started some leveled up skinship which is _absolutely platonic_ something just a little close to comfort but that's it. Though maybe, Jihoon has thought of liking Woojin not just in the bro-way but he always blocked off those things. _After all, they're all just possibilities._

 

Jihoon knew how blunt and straightforward of a person Woojin is but fuck his philosophy professor, he didn't see it coming from his bestfriend in the middle of the night.

It took Jihoon weeks to comprehend Woojin's confession that night and the latter gave him the time to adjust. Aside from the stolen looks from Woojin, Jihoon was excruciatingly distracted by how Woojin actually took care of him during Christmas break bit Jihoon just let him be as long as they won't talk about that talk, just yet.

 

 

 

°〜°〜°

 

"Can you just fucking get up now? I'm getting tired watching that monitor beep. I want to hear your voice, Park Woojin."

He gets no response from the boy he's talking to. Who would have thought Jihoon would end up like this? That he would end up sitting beside a hospital bed, holding Woojin's hand in both of his and whispering 'i love you' almost everytime the latter's heart beats.

 

 

"Can you give me your attention now? I know you're listening but love, I want your eyes on me so goddamn wake up now, I miss you so bad."

 

 

°〜°〜°

 

 

 

Jihoon was supposed to say yes.

After several months of Woojin's obvious pining on him, Jihoon has finally let go of the doubt and decides to confess and tell the younger how he wants them both to be officially together and how tired he is of always holding back.

 

 

 

But damn fate. Damn the world when Jihoon bumps into his ex in the middle of Seoul's busy streets, holding on one hand his flowers for Woojin with a smile on his face. Damn Kang Daniel who hugged him for a minute too long after recognizing him. Damn the crosswalk when he sees Woojin stop on his tracks at the other side of the street. Damn the people around them and the twinkle of tears in Woojin's eyes. Damn Jihoon's legs of not running to him immediately. Damn Kang Daniel again for taking the flowers from his grip to check it out. Damn Woojin who did not budge in the middle of the pedestrian lane, letting his tears just fall.

Then fuck, there was a continuous honking in the background, as the stoplights turn green. There was a truck from the farthest part of the highway in such a rush. There was Woojin who stood there still. There was crashing. There was blood. There was Jihoon screaming Woojin's name. And there were his flowers, scattered all over— together with Jihoon's unsaid 'i love you' as the ambulance sirens goes off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a nightmare, a supposed to be perfect night. It sure was memorable, but one that Jihoon doesn't want to remember ever again. All he wants now is for Woojin to wake up and see his smile again or hear his voice one more time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Love, it's day 390! Your birthday is near so please wake up already, okay?"

Jihoon stayed.

For almost four months, Woojin has been in a coma after being totally damaged from the accident. Jihoon has shed gallons of tears from the news, until now because of the uncertainty of Woojin's condition. But at least he's not dead. Woojin can still come back to him.

He waited for long just like how Woojin took care of him. He counted the days of missing Woojin despite of the younger just being there— so he'll know how to stay longer than he already has when Woojin wakes up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I can't believe Jisung hyung still remembers your birthday! That old man bought you presents. It's day 415 love! Happy birthday!"

 

 

"Fucking finally, I got the job in my dream company! I'm sorry I can't take you out in your condition so I just brought here take-outs from your favorite restaurant. Wake up now, love! I miss you!"

 

 

"It's day 428 love and Rhymer hyung promised me a Hawaii trip for the both of us! Isn't that your dream? Oh my god, wake up now and let's get married there!"

 

 

"I can't believe you're letting me suffer watching you fucking breathe all day for a whole 434 days, damn Park Woojin the things I do for you."

 

 

"You know I hate hospitals so wake up now and let's go home. I just saw a man in the ER with his leg literally broken. I am traumatized. Fucking wake up now love,"

 

 

"Ugh. I want to feel your hand grasp mine back. I wanna watch our favorite series with you again. Can I hug you feeling your arms hugging me back? Damn, it's so boring kissing your lips when you're asleep. Can you now wake up? It's day 452!"

 

 

 

Be it on film or right in front of Woojin, Jihoon continued to document what happens everyday so Woojin won't miss any day when he wakes up. And Jihoon always sleeps beside Woojin's bed with tears in his eyes after a prayer of Woojin's immediate healing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On day 502, Jihoon wakes up from the sun rays that seeps through the hospital curtains.

And when he stands up, he sees Woojin's eyes squint for the first time after a long while. How Jihoon managed to call the doctors from the intercom while trying to hold back his tears, he doesn't even know how.

For all the nights he's spent crying, all the prayers he did, Jihoon has now Woojin's eyes on him.

 

 

"Damn. Park Woojin, I love you."

 

 

Jihoon peppers Woojin's face with kisses and and more 'i love you's' while holding the younger's hand.

The doctors arrive to check Woojin's condition and after a while of reminders and instructions, they leave Jihoon and Woojin alone. Jihoon wasn't able to talk through his tears as he sees Woojin's weak smile that looked so genuine towards him.

 

 

"I love you," Woojin's hoarse and weak voice echoed through the room and Jihoon shakes his head as if telling Woojin it's okay for him not to talk yet.

But Woojin tries to even touch Jihoon's face leaning into him, grasping their other hands together as firm as he can, he speaks, "I'm sorry if I took so long. Are you still eating properly? God, please take care of yourself."

"Shut up. You still have the audacity to think of me when you actually look worse than I am?" Jihoon jokes and Woojin chuckles happily and ever so softly.

 

Jihoon didn't want to show it but his tears fall unconsciously more than normal, after hearing Woojin's laugh and voice one more time.

"I love you so much, Woojin and I am sorry for what happened. I am confessing to you that day and those flowers were yours—"

"Jihoon, it all has happened already so don't blame yourself for it. I forgive you and what's important is that you love me too. You mean everything to me. You are every star in my universe." Woojin wipes away Jihoon's tears as he speaks again.

"Please don't cry anymore. Even in another lifetime, I'll find you and will love you even more. Stop it now, cheeks. I love you."

 

 

"Woojin. You are my life. Please be better already and let us go home already. I'm really going crazy here." Jihoon whispers against Woojin's hair as he hugs the younger, very carefully and he hears Woojin's laugh again.

 

 

For a little more, Woojin has said nothing but reminders of what Jihoon should be doing instead of pouring all his time in the hospital with Woojin. Jihoon just said yes to whatever the latter says and kisses him in between his talk, saying 'I love you, my dinosaur' every now and then.

And when it seemed like Woojin got tired of sharing that small talk with Jihoon, he laid comfortably once again.

"Cheeks, can I rest now? I'm quite tired. But promise me you'll stay here with me just for a while more, okay?" Woojin says with a smile.

"I will stay forever. Don't worry, I'll always be here. Sleep now, love. We'll go home soon."

Jihoon kisses Woojin as Woojin closes his eyes with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin's heartbeat stopped twenty-seven days later.

Jihoon stood near as the doctors try to revive him and break the flatline. Minutes later, the room was filled with silence after the flatline has faded, and the doctors' leave with a pat on Jihoon's back.

 

 

 

 

If Jihoon knew what Woojin meant when he said he wanted to rest that last time, he should've not let him to. But Woojin said he was tired, and so as Jihoon approached Woojin's lifeless body, he knows Woojin deserves this rest that maybe he just got tired of fighting from the wreckage of the what the accident (or Jihoon) has caused him.

The promise of staying forever would never be broken to Jihoon, for he knows that even in the next lifetime, like what Woojin said, they would find each other and continue the love they have started.

 

 

Tears were present in Jihoon's eyes as he held Woojin in his arms for the last time, saving in his heart how perfectly Woojin fits in his hold and memorizing how it felt like that. Jihoon cried of the loss that was there in that moment, how it was slowly sinking in that he won't be able to hear Woojin's laugh again. Jihoon kissed Woojin as if it would bring him back to life.

 

"Thank you, Woojin. You're finally home. Until we meet again."

 

Jihoon knows he wouldn't stop counting the days that he'd still be loving Woojin. Jihoon knows the days would keep on going until the day Woojin appears in front of him again, when they don't have to wait for each other and share the love that they deserve.

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> if ever i made you cry, remember all the i love you's in the story i give it to u lol hahaha okay i love woojin so much it broke my heart


End file.
